1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door edge and hinge guards of the type that protect the hinged edge of a door from damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type have relied on covers for the exposed door edge and the space between the door and the frame. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,444,994 and 2,641,792.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,444,994 a finger protection device comprises an offset body member attached at one longitudinal edge to an auto body adjacent a door opening therein.
Applicant's invention takes the form of an elongated cross sectionally U-shaped metal member with a right angular continuous cross sectionally L-shaped flange on one leg of said U-shape so as to form a mounting for the U-shaped member on a door frame.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,792 a flexible elongated strip is attached at its opposite longitudinal edges to a door frame and a door to be protected. In a modification one edge of the strip is unattached and forms a cover by reason of its shape.
Applicant's invention remains in protective position when the door is partially or completely open and is always positioned in the door opening to deflect objects from the door edge and hinge.